Les chiens des enfers
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Quand Edward abandonne Bella dans la forêt, c'est Paul qui la trouve. Le loup s'imprègne de Bella, mais Victoria les attaque, elle blesse Bella et la mord avant de s'enfuir. Paul trouve une solution pour lui évité le changement, mais ils sont obligés de fuir. Dix ans plus tard, les Volturi, Paul et Bella à leurs côtés, débarquent à Forks pour venir en aide au Pack et aux Cullen con


**Titre** : Les chiens des enfers.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Quand Edward abandonne Bella dans la forêt, c'est Paul qui la trouve. Le loup s'imprègne de Bella, mais Victoria les attaque, elle blesse Bella et la mord avant de s'enfuir. Paul trouve une solution pour lui évité le changement, mais ils sont obligés de fuir. Dix ans plus tard, les Volturi, Paul et Bella à leurs côtés, débarquent à Forks pour venir en aide au Pack et aux Cullen contre l'armée de Victoria.

.

.

Prologue.

.

.

Dix ans. Dix ans que nous sommes partis. Dix ans que Paul s'est imprégner de moi et m'a sauvé de Victoria. Nous avons fuit Forks, laissant familles et amis derrière nous. Même s'ils nous manquent, nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas rester, les actions simultanés de Victoria et Paul m'ont transformer. Victoria m'a mordue, le venin s'infiltrait dans chacune de mes veines. Désemparer, Paul m'a fait boire de son sang. Les loups étant immuniser contre le venin des vampires, il pensait que ça pouvait empêcher la transformation, que son sang pouvait combattre le venin et dans un sens, il l'a fait.

J'ai changer, mon corps à changer. Je suis plus rapide, plus forte, plus résistante. J'ai les avantages d'un vampire, mais je suis toujours vivante. Mon cœur bat, mon sang coule dans mes veines et je me nourri de sang et de nourriture humaine. J'ai développer deux dons, le premier est un puissant bouclier physique et mentale et le second, est ce que l'on appelle le don de copycat. Ce dernier me permet de copier les dons des autres vampires à proximité de moi. Le sang de Paul à eu un autre effet que de me garder en vie lors de la transformation, j'ai développer mon propre loup. Ma louve est d'une couleur noire et grise aux yeux écarlates du à ma condition de demi vampire. Avec Paul, nous avons apprit à nous connaître et à nous aimé.

Lors de notre fuite, et à cause de mes changements, nous nous sommes rendus au seul endroit où j'espérais qu'on nous aides. Ça fait maintenant dix ans que Paul et moi sommes heureux, nous sommes mariés et nous avons une nouvelle famille. Les débuts ont étés hasardeux, mais ont a fini par y arriver. Aujourd'hui, Paul et moi, faisons parti du plus grand et plus puissant coven de vampire, ont nous appelles les « Cerbères », les chiens des maîtres et les vampires nous craignent, notre nom est synonyme de mort.

Je suis Isabella Marie Lahote Volturi, je suis la première hybride de mon espèce et je suis l'une des cinq Cerbères des Rois Volturi.

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

Je marche dans les couloirs du château, mon mari à mes côtés. Les Rois ont demander notre présence dans la salle du trône. Un coven aurait quémander l'aide des Volturi contre une armée de nouveau née. Nous entrons dans la grande salle et je me dirige vers Aro qui me serre dans ses bras.

« **Ma petite Isabella, Paul,** salua Aro, **comment c'est passer votre voyage ?** »

« **A merveille père, je te remercie.** »

A notre arriver à Voltera dix ans plus tôt, nous avions penser trouver la mort ou au moins devoir nous battre pour notre survit, mais à la place, nous avons trouver une famille. Contre toute attente, Aro m'a introduit comme sa fille, je fus nommée princesse de Volterra. Je m'entends très bien avec Marcus et Caïus, ainsi qu'avec Sulpicia que je considère comme une mère, plus que je n'avais considérer Renée comme tel, et Athenodora comme une tante. Paul et moi avions prit place dans la garde, malgré mon rang, je n'avais pas voulu de traitement de faveur et je ne le regrette pas, j'adore ce que je fait. Je salue mes oncles et entraîne Paul à mon trône. Mon mari s'assit et me prend sur ses genoux, entourant ma taille de ses bras et déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Marcus sourit à notre attention. Démétri, Alec et Jane entrent dans la salle et se postent devant nous.

« **Mes chers enfants,** chantonne Aro, **je vous ais fait venir aujourd'hui, car je vais vous envoyé tout les cinq sur le terrain. Une nomade à créer une petite armée de nouveau-née afin d'exterminer le coven de l'un de mes amis. Je veux que vous régliez le problème. Vous vous rendrez chez les Cullen à Forks et leurs porterez assistance.** »

La garde écarquille les yeux et tous les regards se posent sur nous. Il était connu des Volturi que les Cullen étaient un sujet sensible pour Paul et moi, enfin surtout pour moi. La prise de mon époux se raffermit sur mon corps, m'empêchant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard, tandis que j'observe calmement Aro. Un peut trop calmement, peut être, vu le regard paniqué de mon père qui me fixe.

« **Allez préparer vos affaires et prévenez Afton, Félix et Santiago qu'ils nous accompagnent,** j'annonce. »

Les gardes s'inclinent et sorte. Je me tourne vers ma famille et me cale plus confortablement contre Paul.

« **La prochaine fois, prévenez moi à l'avance.** »

« **Tu n'est pas fâcher ?** Demande oncle Caïus. »

« **Non, je suppose que devrais les affronter tôt ou tard et je suppose aussi que la nomade doit être Victoria ?** Ma famille acquiesce. Je soupire. **Elle passe avant ma colère envers les Cullen, nous avons des comptes à régler avec elle,** je dis tout en caressant du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui traverse une partie de mon visage. »

En nous attaquant, Victoria n'avait pas fait que me mordre, elle m'avait blesser et répandu son venin sur mon visage, empêchant toute réparation et j'en gardais une cicatrice sur la partie droite de mon visage, partant de ma tempe, passant par mon œil, jusqu'à ma lèvre inférieure droite. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était un miracle que je ne sois pas aveugle de cet œil. Paul tourne mon visage vers lui et embrasse ma cicatrice, me faisant sourire. Il m'aime comme je suis, avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Je l'embrasse en retour et me lève. Marcus nous informe que le jet est déjà prêt à partir. J'embrasse ma famille et nous partons nous préparer pour notre voyage. Dans deux jours nous serons à Forks et bientôt, Victoria serait de l'histoire ancienne.

.

.

Nous approchons de notre destination. Démétri, Santiago, Félix et Afton dans la première voiture, Jane, Alec, Paul et moi dans la seconde. Jane a appeler les Cullen pendant notre vol, ils nous attendent à leurs maison. Carlisle à prévenu qu'ils ne seraient pas seul, que le pack serait là. J'angoisse et je sais que Paul est dans le même, mais moindre, état que moi. Nous appréhendons tous deux les retrouvailles. Alec coupe court à mes pensées en nous informant que nous sommes arriver. Je soupire, Paul m'embrasse et nous plaçons les masques des Volturi sur nos visages. Je m'empare de mes lunette noirs et les enfiles. J'entends Afton parler avec les Cullen. Démétri vient nous ouvrir la portière et me tends la main. Je m'en saisie et sort de la voiture, dès que je suis en vue, des halètements et exclamations se font entendre et plus encore quand Paul sort à sont tour et se place à mes côtés.

« **Bella ? Paul ?** S'exclame le pack et les Cullen à l'unissons. »

Afton se poste à ma droite et Paul à ma gauche me prend par la taille. Nous avançons en silence et nous plaçons juste devant Carlisle et Sam.

« **Sam,** je salue doucement l'alpha qui me répond par un hochement de tête. **Carlisle** , je lâche un peut plus sèchement. »

« **Bells, c'est vraiment toi ?** »

Jacob s'approche légèrement, je lui souris et il me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je le sens trembler contre moi et peux sentir les regards paniqués de notre entourage. Je sais que s'il ne se calme pas, il risque de phaser et je suis bien trop proche pour m'en sortir sans dommage.

« **Hey, Jake, tu devrait te calmer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être défigurer plus que je ne le suis déjà.** »

Jake se recule immédiatement de moi et m'observe, il lève la main et retire doucement mes lunettes. Je ferme les yeux dans le processus, j'entends des hoquets horrifier. Je sens une main passer doucement sur ma cicatrice. Je garde les yeux fermer, n'osant pas les ouvrir.

« **Bells, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi,** demande doucement Jake. »

Je prend une inspiration et ouvre lentement mes yeux. Jacob écarquille les siens quand il voit les miens. Mes yeux depuis ma transformation, sont un mélange de brun et de cercles rouges.

« **Bella, tes yeux...** commence mon meilleur ami. »

Je souris doucement et suis arracher au main de Jacob. Je me retrouve d'un seul coup dans les bras de Paul qui grogne contre nos hôtes. La garde s'étant rapprocher de nous, se prépare à nous défendre si besoin. Paul tremble contre moi. Je me retourne et enroule mes bras autours de son cou. Je me penche sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Paul répond au baiser et l'approfondit. Il se calme dans mon étreinte.

« **Bébé,** je murmure contre ses lèvres, **calme toi. Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis chéri. Jake est juste inquiet, il ne me fera pas de mal, d'accord ?** Paul acquiesce, je lui souris et l'embrasse chastement. **Je t'aime.** »

« **Je t'aime,** murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma cicatrice. »

Je me retourne et fait face à l'incrédulité des loups et des Cullen. J'observe Jake et Sam.

« **Plus tard,** leurs dis-je. »

Ils acquiescent. Je me tourne vers les gardes, prête à reprendre mon rôle.

« **Santiago, Félix prenez les voitures et allez préparer la demeure que Chelsea nous à louer.** Les deux gardes partent aussitôt. **Alec, Jane essayez de voir s'il y a des nouveaux-nées dans le périmètre.** Ils acquiescent et disparurent à leurs tours. **Démétri, prévient Aro de notre arriver.** Démétri rattrape mon téléphone que je lui lance et s'éloigne pour passer l'appel. **Afton ?** »

Afton me regarde suspicieusement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de ma part.

« **J'ai faim, tu veux bien me trouver quelque chose ?** »

Afton acquiesce et part.

« **Si tu as faim, Bella, je peut te préparer quelque chose,** me propose Esmée. »

Paul ricane, ce qui me fit sourire.

« **Je vous remercie Esmée, mais je doute que vous puissiez préparer ce genre de repas.** »

« **Tu insinue qu'Esmée ne sait pas cuisiner ?** S'énerve Rosalie. »

« **Non, j'insinue seulement que je doute qu'elle soit capable de me préparer se que je désire, à moins bien sûr qu'elle puisse résister au sang. Oh, et je ne parle pas de sang animal bien évidement.** »

Je souriais fière de mon petit effet. Démétri choisit cet instant pour réapparaître. Il me tendit mon téléphone en me signifiant qu'Aro voulais me parler.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Isa ma chérie, le trajet c'est bien passé ?** »

« **Oui, à merveille** **père** **.** »

Je peux entendre les Cullen haleter à la compréhension de ce simple mot.

« **Bien, Démétri m'a fait son** **premier** **rapport, je veux que tu fasse très attention.** »

« **Promis père.** »

« **Sois prudente et revient nous entière ma fille. Je t'aime ma principessa.** »

« **Si padre. Ti amo.** **Baci a mamma.** »

Paul et moi avions aux cours de ses dix dernières années apprit de nombreuses langue grâce à notre famille. Quand je parlais avec mon père ou mes oncles, nous mélangions souvent l'anglais et l'italien. Je trouvais qu'il était parfois pratique de parler une autre langue afin de ne pas se faire comprendre " des indésirables " comme dit Caïus. Je sais pertinemment que les Quileute ne connaissent pas l'italien, mais que les Cullen ont très bien comprit. Paul me serre contre lui en fixant Edward d'un regard mauvais. J'ai prit soin de ne pas le regarder, _lui_ ou les Cullen, depuis notre arriver, mais maintenant que je le fais, je le trouve fade comparer à il y a dix ans. Il ne m'éblouit plus comme avant. Je peux voir son regard de fureur poser sur mon Paul et m'en réjouis. Edward m'avait détruite dix ans plus tôt, mais se fut un mal pour un bien comme me dit toujours Marcus, car grâce à lui, j'ai trouver mon âme sœur. Le seul et l'unique, mon mari pour l'éternité, mon loup à moi. Edward jetais des regards de haine à mon compagnon depuis notre arriver et je commence sérieusement à perdre patiente. Je lève la main bien en vu du regards d'Eddy-boy et claque des doigts, attirant son attention et celles de tout le monde.

« **Edward Cullen,** je claque d'une voix froide et dénuer de sentiment. Intérieurement, je me dis que Jane serait fière de moi si elle m'entendait. **Puis-je savoir pour quel raison tu regarde mon compagnon avait un tel regard ?** »

Je tourne ma tête dans sa direction et les vois tous frémir. J'ai appris comment effrayer les gens d'un seul regard et ma cicatrice aide un peut.

« **Bella...** »

« **Isabella** , je le coupe. »

En tant que très vieux vampires, les rois refusaient d'utiliser de diminutif et donc j'avais été obliger de m'habituer à mon nom entier. De plus, j'avais eu l'envi de laisser mon passé derrière moi, devenir quelqu'un d'autre , j'avais la Bella humaine en horreur. Bella était faible, naïf et maladroite. Isabella était forte, confiante et redoutable. Bella était morte aux main de Victoria. Isabella était née entre celles de Paul. Edward se mit à me sourire comme autrefois, mais son sourire n'a plus aucun effet aujourd'hui, si se n'est de lui retourner un regard méprisant. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'il pense, il croit que je lui appartient, que je lui reviendrais. Convoitise, luxure, voilà ce qui émane de lui, _merci Jasper pour ce magnifique don qu'est l'empathie_ , je pense.

« **Un petit conseil, Edward Cullen, si tu ne veut pas finir en pâté pour chien, je te conseil de détourner le regard de ce qui m'appartiens,** grogne mon compagnon. »

« **Elle ne t'appartient pas. Bella est ma compagne,** déclara Eddy-boy d'une voix confiante. »

Je souriais en entendant Démétri éclater de rire à la stupide remarque de mon ex. Un sifflement me fit tourné la tête pour voir Afton qui était revenu, un sac en plastique à la main. Je sens Paul trembler de colère dans mon dos. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, je le sens se calmer et embrasser la paume de ma main. Paul me lâche et recule rejoindre Démétri et Afton. Je me plante devant Edward qui me regarde perplexe. J'enlève ma veste et la tends à Jacob qui la prend, lui aussi perplexe comme les autres. Je n'avait pas prévue de m'en prendre au coven Cullen, mais le fils prodige mériter une petite leçon. Je m'approche et tends la main à Edward. Cet idiot là prend s'en même se poser de question, un sourire aux lèvres. Dès le premier contacte, je lui envoie mes souvenirs des vampires que j'ai achever. Les douleurs que j'ai donner, les terreurs que j'ai fait ressentir, les derniers souffles que j'ai arracher. En quelques secondes, je lui est montrer le visage d'Isabella Volturi. Au fil du temps, je me suis construit deux facette, il y a Isabella Lahote, la jeune femme douce et aimante et il y a Isabella Volturi, la femme dangereuse et sans pitié. Edward tombe au sol en hurlant. Je lui ai fait ressentir tout ce que mes proies ont ressentit, peut être avec ça, apprendra-t-il où est sa place, même si j'en doute. Je me tourne vers Carlisle qui me regarde avec crainte.

« **Si c'est là votre façons d'éduquer vos enfants Carlisle, je crains devoir en référer à nos rois et je doute qu'il apprécie l'accueil que vous réserver à la garde Volturi. À l'avenir, prenez donc en charge votre fils et apprenez lui à rester à sa place et que tenter de voler la compagne d'un autre e** **s** **t passible de la mort, surtout quand il s'agit de la princesse de Voltera.** Cullen et Quileute écarquillent les yeux à cette annonce. **Maintenant, finissons cette conversation dans un endroit plus accueillant. Nous avons eu un long voyage, j'aimerais bien me reposer confortablement.** »

Carlisle hoche gravement la tête et nous conduit à l'intérieure de sa demeure. Emmett et Jasper relève Eddy-boy tout en me souriant. Paul à ma droite me conduit, une main sur ma taille, Afton à ma gauche et Démétri couvrant nos arrières.


End file.
